Ted Page
Ted Page is a character in Coronation Street and was the absent father of Gail Platt, who came back into her life in 2008 after only just finding out about her existence. He was played by Michael Byrne. Biography Backstory Ted Page was born in about 1940. In order to prove to her father that she was mature and grown up enough, Audrey Potter got herself pregnant by Ted Page in the summer of 1957. Audrey and Ted were both 17 at the time. However when he proposed, she realised she didn't love him and turned it down, not disclosing to Ted that she was pregnant. In about August/September 1957, Ted left to join the army and lost contact with Audrey, who later gave birth to his daughter Gail in April 1958. After two failed relationships with women, Ted met a man called James in the 1980s and they started a relationship, and later married in 2006. But Ted was heartbroken when James passed away the following year. 2008-2010 Ted arrived in Weatherfield in April 2008 when old flame Audrey (now with the surname Roberts) got in touch. She had revealed the truth that she had been pregnant to Ted, and he felt agitated that he didn't get to see his daughter grow up, or the birth of his grandchildren and great grandchildren. Ted later met Gail and they bonded instantly, and he met his grandson David Platt (his granddaughter Sarah Louise Platt was staying in Italy with great granddaughter Bethany. Ted had also revealed he was gay and how he recently lost James. Ted also became good friends with local Coronation Street resident Ken Barlow and shared interests in music and theatre. But this friendship caused Ken's acid-tongued mother-in-law Blanche Hunt to make remarks that Ken is gay, especially when she discovered his strange taste in reading material. Although this wasn't the case, Blanche still enjoyed teasing Ken. In 2009 Ted discovered Ken's affair with actress Martha Fraser, but chose to stand by his friend as long as he felt he was making the right decision. In the end though Ken decided to remain with his wife Deirdre. In the summer of 2009 Ted moved into Audrey's to house sit while she went to Italy to visit Sarah and Bethany along with Gail. But he ended up getting a shock when knocked over by Gary Windass who was in the process of burgling the place, which was on the orders of David (as he wanted to set Gary up). Although Ted wasn't seriously hurt, the shock caused him to suffer a heart attack. Gary was arrested, but Ted told the police Gary didn't attack him. Gary received two-months in prison. Later that year Gary made jokey remarks about Remembrance Day, much to the disgust of Ted. However Ted later had a chat with Gary and this inspired him to join the army. After Gail got engaged to her partner Joe McIntyre she asked Ted if he could give her away, which he happily accepted. He did so in January 2010. He also lent Joe money to put a disposit on a flat, however this was just a ruse by Joe who was in debt with a loan shark named Rick Neelan. Joe later died when attempting to fake his death at the lake district in order to inherit life insurance and pay off the loan sharks, but this only caused him to drown to death. Gail was accused of killing Joe and remanded in custody, but Ted was unable to come to Weatherfield to support her as he had fallen ill. But she was later found not guilty and released, and she told him over the phone. After 2010 Although not seen in Weatherfield since January 2010, Gail mentioned in 2015 she still kept contact with her father. Background information *An absent father of Gail was mentioned as far back as 1979 (when Audrey debuted into the programme). But it wasn't until 2000 when Audrey revealed to Gail the identity of her father, and also provided a photograph of a younger Ted. This came eight-years prior to his first on-screen appearance. Dialogue *"Either you were the younger sister of Audrey Potter, or I was involved with a minor" (first line to Audrey) *"A week's fine" (final line) Memorable info Appearances: 28 April–17 October 2008, 28 January–8 July 2009, 6 November 2009–29 January 2010 Born: c.1940 Full Name: Ted Page Siblings: Father: Mr. Page (deceased) Mother: Mrs. Page Spouse: James Children: Gail Platt (1958) Grandchildren: Nick Tilsley, Sarah Louise Platt, David Platt Great-grandchildren: Bethany Platt, Billy Platt, Lily Platt Gallery Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2008. Category:Characters last seen in 2010. Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Page family Category:Births circa 1940